Me or Her
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: aku mencintaimu namun kau terlalu buta akan cinta ku ini hingga aku tersadar kau bukanlah takdirku karena itu aku memilih pergi darimu , sayonara sasuke-kun
1. chapter 1

Iam or Her ?

Angin berhembus menerpa kulitku, mata lavenderku melirik pria bermata onxy disampingku

"Sampai kapan kau marah padaku , hinata ?"ucapnya sambil menatap tajamku

"Uchiha-san.. menurutmu apa kau mencintaiku?"ucapku sambil menatapnya sendu .

"hinata...a-aku-"

"Kau tau ada seseorang bilang padaku jika kau tidak bisa dicintai maka kau yang harus mencintai . Tapi setelah ku pikir , bahkan sekarang tidak ada cintaku yang tersisa , suke..."ucahku sendu

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!!"teriak sasuke marah akan ucapan sang wanitanya .

"LALU APA YANG KULIHAT KEMARIN HAH?! MELIHATMU BERCINTA DENGAN SAKURA !DI DEPAN MATAKU , LALU KAU SEKARANG BILANG

'AKU MENCINTAIMU?' "teriakku sambil menatap dirinya akan sorot kecewa .

"Sungguh .. hinata , aku hanya mencintaimu . aku tau jika yang kulakukan itu salah , tapi aku sungguh sangat

mencintaimu "ucapnya memelas dan lirih .

"kau tau sasuke , Di antara Kau dan Aku ternyata ada Dia "ucapku putus asa akan kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapanku ini .

"tidak..."ucapnya bersalah

" sasuke , jika kau memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih , mana yang kau pilih ? aku atau

dia " ucapku sambil berjalan menjauhi sasuke .

Greb

"Tunggu!aku..aku sudah memiliki keputusan , hinata . maaf .. Aku mencintai kalian dan aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian "ucap sasuke lirih

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Sudah kuduga.. Jika begitu , semoga kamu bahagia bersamanya karena aku tidak bisa bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga hatinya hanya untukku saja " Ucapku sambil menatap terluka sasuke kemudian melangkah perlahan meninggalkannya yanh terpaku atas perkataanku .

Normal POV

Air hujan sedikit-demi-sedikit menangis bersamaku , langkah kaki ini terasa berat seiring basahnya tubuh ini .

"Kita akan bahagia .."lirihku sambil memegang perutku yang rata .

TBC

Yosh , hallo semua..

perkenalkan aku Dark , Sebelumnya aku udah pernah Terbitin ini ffn di wattapp .

Silahkan review jika ingin ini berlanjut dan menerima FLAME tapi ingat jangan menjadi pengecut dengan mengatas namakan " Guess "


	2. Chapter 2

pairing : Sasuhina and Akahina

note : untuk fans sasusaku atau yang anti sama hinata , sasuhina , akahina di mohon tidak membaca dari pada anda menyampah , okay ?

tap tap tap

Langkah kaki berbalut celana kerja bermerek melangkah tegas di koridor gedung Uchi Corp , sang pemilik kantor melangkah dengan angkuh dan juga menatap datar kearah depan seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah sang Alfa .

"selamat pagi , sasuke - sama " sapa para karyawan dengan hormat juga di iringi senyum malu-malu kepadanya .

" hn " gumam sasuke tidak peduli

tap tap tap

clek

" sasuke -kun !! akhirnya kau datang , aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi ! kau tahu berapa lama aku disini , hah ?! " cerocos sakura kesal sambil memeluk lengan sasuke manja menegasakan ialah pemilik hati sang Alfa .

" Lepas ! Sialan , kau .. apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?! " desis sasuke sambil menepis sentuhan sakura kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih ? Dan asal kau tahu aku datang kemari tentu saja untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita, sayang " ucap sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kebesaran nya tersebut .

" Hn , kau pergilah sendiri aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus hal tidak penting seperti itu " ucap sasuke datar sambil melepas pelukan sakura

" apa maksudmu !? tentu saja kau harus ikut , sasu -kun ! dan ini semua penting kau mengerti ? " geram tidak terima sakura akan ucapan sang calon suami .

" apa maksud ku ? kau .. sudah tidak berarti bagiku , jadi lebih baik kau pergi selagi aku masih bisa bersabar atau kau ingin aku yang menyingkirkan mu?" kata sasuke muak akan semua tingkah sakura .

" Uchiha Sasuke ! apa maksudmu ? aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku ! kau harus tau itu !! " teriak sakura sambil menahan tangisnya karena ucapan tajam Sasuke .

tap tap tap

" cinta ? kau pikir setelah semua yang terjadi ? kau harus tau sejak hinata pergi aku sudah muak akan permainan cinta sialan mu itu ! kau tau aku merasa aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku tidak lebih , tapi pada akhirnya aku menyadari kau hanya masa lalu... jadi pergilah ! pergi dari hadapanku sekarang !! " ucap sasuke penuh emosi karena lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang menghantam dirinya .

" TIDAK ! kau salah ! kau hanya mencintaiku ! jangan karena wanita jalang itu kau memperlakukanku seperti ini ?! kau harus ingat jika kau yang membuatnya pergi ! dan juga itu memang pantas untuk wanita jala-- "

Plak

" jaga ucapan mu ! aku tidak akan segan - segan menjahit mulutmu itu " desis sasuke di telinga sakura yang kemudian terjatuh karena shock sambil memegang pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan sasuke.

" Ino ! bawa wanita sialan ini pergi dari hadapan ku " teriak sasuke dari dalam ruangannya.

" baik sasuke - sama " ucap ino setelah masuk keruangan tersebut kemudian menarik tangan sakura .

" sasuke ! kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku ! kita akan menikah ! " ucap sakura memberontak menolak kenyataan .

" jangan bermimpi .. jalang " dengus sasuke sambil menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca kantor nya .

Di tempat lain

tok tok tok

" permisi , hinata - sama ini laporan yang anda minta " ucap sai dengan sopan.

" hn , juga bacakan jadwal kegiatan ku untuk nanti.. sai-kun" ucap hinata sambil diiringi dengan senyum lembutnya .

" Baik , hinata - sama.. hari ini anda ada pertemuan dengan Nara corp dilanjutkan makan malam dengan Akashi corp , hinata - sama " ujar sai

" baiklah terima kasih sai-kun , sekarang kau bisa pergi dan jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu , kita ini teman sai - kun " canda hinata sambil tersenyum geli akan tingkah kaku sang teman itu .

" hai , hinata .. maaf sebelumnya tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu , apa hubunganmu dengan akashi-sama ? beberapa tahun ini kau terlihat bersamanya " tanya sai penasaran

" itu... sebenarnya kami akan menikah " terang hinata sambil tersenyum

malu-malu .

" oh .. menikah ? APA ! kau akan menikah dengannya ?" ucap sai setelah sadar akan kebodohannya itu .

" hahaha .. sai -kun , jangan berteriak seperti itu , lagi pula ini baru rencana jadi untuk kedepannya mohon bantuannya " ucap hinata tulus

" eoh.. iya , tenang saja aku akan selalu membantumu " ucap sai dengan tersenyum aneh

" terimakasih , sekarang aku akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan Nara - san " putus hinata sambil bersiap - siap

" baiklah " kata sai

Next up

Uchi Corp

" Hime.. kau dimana , aku merindukanmu " lirih sasuke sendu sambil melihat foto mereka

" maaf .. aku minta maaf karena sudah sangat bodoh dengan mengkhianatimu , sayang " ucap sasuke terisak

"kumohon kembalilah ... "

Di sebuah restoran

srek

" sudah lama menunggu Hime ? " bisik seseorang di telingan hinata

" ah ..! sei -kun ! kau sudah datang , duduklah " ucap hinata sambil melihat akashi

" Hn , Hime ada yang harus kita bicarakan " ujar akashi serius

" ada apa dengan sei -kun ? sepertinya serius '' batin hinata

" tentu saja , bicaralah sei -kun " ujar hinata sambil tersenyum mencoba menahan rasa penasaran nya

" Aku rasa kita sudah terlalu lama tinggal di amerika dan kuharap kau mau ikut denganku pulang ke tokyo , hime. . tentu saja dengan membawa Kai bersama kita " tutur akashi tenang

" a-apa ? t-api aku belum ingin pulang ke tokyo , sei -kun " kata hinata lirih sambil menunduk menatap lantai restoran tersebut.

" sayang..sampai kapan kau seperti ini ?! hidup di bawah bayang - bayang masa lalu ? ini sudah 3 tahun hinata ! " seru akashi menyeruak kan pendapat nya .

" a-aku .. "

" hinata percaya padaku , Hm ? aku akan menjaga kalian...kau dan Kai percaya padaku " jelas akashi meyakinkan sambil menarik hinata ke dekapannya

" B-baiklah , aku akan ikut sei -kun kembali ke tokyo " putus hinata sambil merona karena perlakuan Akashi .

" terima kasih , aku janji akan menjaga kalian " janji akashi sambil memeluk hinata posesif

" a-ano ..sei -kun lebih baik kita pulang , aku yakin kai pasti senang kau datang " ujar hinata sambil menatap akashi lembut .

" Hn , ayo hime kita pulang , aku juga sudah rindu pada kai " tutur akashi sambil menerawang

" um ! "

apartment

ting tong ting tong

tap tap tap

cleck

"oh , kau hinata " sapa neji sambil melihat hinata

" nii - san..aku kemari ingin menjemput kai - chan, apa dia sudah tidur ? " tanya hinata sambil memasuki apartment tersebut

" belum , dia ada di kamar sebentar aku akan mengambil nya " tawar neji .

" um ! iya terima kasih nii - san "

5 menit kemudian

" mommy! " seru kai

" sayang ! apa kau baru bangun tidur,hm? " tanya hinata sambil mengambil alih kai

" um ! tadi kai bermain dengan

oji - san ! kami bermain

perang - perangan mommy! " kata kai menceritakan dengan penuh semangat

" baiklah , kai sekarang kita pulang jadi ucapkan salam kepada oji - san " tuntun hinata sambil berjalan menuju keluar

" baik ! oji -san , kai pulang dulu.. nanti kita main lagi " ucap kai polos

" iya , sampai bertemu lagi kai hinata " ucap neji sambil melambaikan tangan

Di mobil

" daddy ! " teriak kai histeris

" hai , jagoan Daddy ! kau rindu daddy tidak hmm ?" ucap akashi sambil memegang tangan kai " iya ! kai rindu sekali " ucap kai semangat sambil memeluk leher Akashi.

" baiklah , jagoan kita pulang sekarang karena besok kita akan pergi ke jepang apa kai mau ? "ucap akashi sambil menimang kai

" um ! kai mau daddy "

" bagus , anak pintar "

Tbc

teaser *

" sasuke ? "/"hinata tunggu ! "/" lepaskan tanganmu brengsek "/"mommy ? "/"dia , apa anak kita ? "/" aku menginginkanmu "/" bercintalah denganku ".

oke ini adalah lanjutannya , maaf jika sangat abal , aneh dan gak nyambung . btw ini full chapter akahina , tapi tenang chapter depan sasuhinakok muncul #yey .

menerima kritik dan saran karena sangan membantu ff ini .


	3. wajib baca

maaf bukan update ..

pertama , aku cuma mau bilang apa sih salahnya aku ngetag sakura ? aku juga pinjem buat cerita .. apa salahnya ?

Tolong ini hanya cerita , jadi gak ada pengaruhnya sama yang Canon bukan ?

Trus masalah Judul I am or Her itu emang kayak gitu , kalo gak suka ya udah... aku tahu aku juga gak pinter b.inggris jadi maaf kalo salah .

penulisanku berantakan juga maaf kalo ganggu tapi maaf aja ya aku juga baru nulis jadi harap maklum .

Aku nulis ini karena ada orang yang nggak terima sama fanfiction aku , aku enggak masalah toh semua punya kesukaan masing - masing .

jujur fanfiction ini udah aku selesaiin tapi karena ada kejadian ini mungkin aku bakal pending update nya atau sekalian aja aku delate biar puas sekalian orang gak suka sama ffku .

untuk para senior , aku bukannya mau bikin war atau ngeguruin tapi semua orang berhak bikin cerita bukan ?

aku juga udah lama baca cerita sama nulis cerita tentang Hinata walaupun aku publis di wattpad tapi tetap aku ngehabisin waktu aku buat baca ff Sasuhina di fanfiction .

jadi mohon bantuannya


	4. Real chapter 3

**_Naruto milik_**

 ** _Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: SasuHina / Seihina_**

 ** _Genre: Family , Angst , Hurt , Romance_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

.

.

.

.

.

Yang kuingat saat itu adalah dimana kami masih lah bersama saling menggenggam tangan perlahan meraih kebahagiaan. Namun kemudian ada sebuah masa di mana aku memilih untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan kemudian perlahan pergi tanpa tahu bagaimana masa depan yang menunggu ku .

 **Flash Back**

" sasuke-Kun ! lihatlah ini adalah salju pertama !" seru hinata dengan semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya .

 _Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang masih asik dengan dunianya tanpa menghiraukan dirinya._

" Hn , kau suka ?" tanya sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata .

" um ! aku senang .. sasuke-kun aku berharap kita selalu bersama ~ sama " balas Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

 _Perlahan namun pasti Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya ._

" Dasar kau anak nakal !" kekeh Sasuke sambil membalas kecupan tadi dengan ciuman .

 **Sasuke Pov**

hah hah hah...

 _mimpi itu lagi ! kenapa selalu menghantuiku ? bahkan setelah bertahun - tahun kini rasa bersalah ini membunuhku secara perlahan , apa ini karma untukuntukku kami - sama ? batin Sasuke setelah terbangun dengan penuh peluh juga rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti dirinya ._

 **sasuke pov end**

tok tok tok

tap tap tap

" oh ..sei-kun ?kau sudah datang "

lirih Hinata saat melihat siapa yang datang .

Kemudian Akashi berjalan menyusul Hinata yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam .

" hn ! kalian sudah siap ? kita akan berangkat sekarang , hime " celetuk akashi dengan lembut .

" sudah ! aku dan kai sudah siap kita bisa berangkat sekarang

sei -kun " lirih lagi Hinata saat merasa jawabannya masih mengandung rasa ragu akan keputusan nya.

 _Mendengar itu perlahan Akashi mulai mendekati Hinata yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya , berusaha kuat ._

" Hei lihat aku ! aku di sini menjaga kalian hmm ? kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang " tenang akashi sambil mengecup kening hinata menenagkan .

Yang kemudian hanya di balas oleh Hinata dengan gumam saja.

 **Uchi Corp**

" temeeeeee ! aku datang ! " teriak naruto dengan bodohnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya .

" berisik , dobe ! bisakah kau bersikap normal ? " gerutu sasuke karena mulai lelah dengan perilaku sahabat kecilnya itu .

 _melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya karena rasa malunya ._

" hehehehe ! habis ada berita yang harus aku sampaikan untukmu dan ini penting . " balasnya dan kemudian secara cepat raut wajah naruto menjadi serius.

" hn , apa ?" tanya sasuke sambil menatap naruto serius .

" setelah 3 tahun ... Hinata akhirnya kembali ke jepang " jelas naruto singkat .

 _akhirnya kau kembali lagi Hime dan kali ini aku tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan dirimu tidak peduli kau menolak ku._

" H-hinata ? kembali kapan ?

cepat katakan , naruto ! " tanya sasuke sambil memaksa naruto.

" aku dengar dari ino sore ini dia mendarat dengan.." ujar naruto ragu-ragu.

 _gemas karena menunggu perkataan Naruto membuat kesabaran Sasuke mulai hilang ._

Brakk

" brengsek ! cepat katakan dengan siapa hinata , dobe !! " teriak sasuke sambil memukul meja kerjanya

" A-anaknya teme " lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasuke takut.

Deg

"Tidak mungkin ! hinata tidak punya anak ! bahkan selama kami menikah ! jangan berbohong naruto ! " bentak Sasuke tidak terima juga tidak percaya akan ucapan Naruto tadi .

" aku tidak berbohong teme ! dan satu hal lagi ... dia bersama seorang Akashi " perkataan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke geram karena mendengar sang istri bersama pria lain .

" Sialan ! berani - beraninya kau bersama pria lain ! uchiha hinata " desis sasuke dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

" Dobe ! kau gantikan tugasku dulu aku harus menjempuya wanitaku dulu " perintah sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruangannya tanp peduli nasib sang sahabat .

" Teme ! sialan kau !" ucap naruto tidak terima.

" hn "

 _kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat melenggang pergi menuju tempat sang wanita dan tentu saja di sertai dengan amarah ._

Airport

tap tap

" welcome japan ! aku merindukanmu " gumam hinata sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

 _melihat ia yang acuhkan kai pun berinisiatif untuk memanggil sang ibu._

" mommy ? " panggil kai sambil mengoyang - goyangkan tangan hinata mencoba mencari perhatian .

" yes dear .. ada apa, kai? " tanya hinata sambil menggendong kai yang mulai memasang wajah cemberut karena tidak menemukan sang ayah .

" daddy mana ? aku ingin di gendong daddy mommy ! " rengek kai sambil mulai menangis .

 _melihat itu Hinata pun menjadi panik karena kai yang terus menerus bergerak resah di pelukan nya ._

" sebentar sayang daddy sedang mengambil barang kita , sabar ya kai " bujuk hinata dengan sabar sambil sesekali mengusap kepala kai berharap itu berhasil memenangkan sang putra.

" daddy! daddy! kai ingin dengan daddy ! mommy . " teriak kai sambil terisak dan sesekali mengusap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

hap

"kenapa sayang ? sekarang daddy di sini .. " tenang akashi setelah mengambil alih kai dari hinata.

" ah , sei - kun sudah selesai ? kalau begitu ayo kita pergi " ajak hinata sambil menggenggam tangan akashi Dan di balas akashi dengan anggukan .

 **sasuke Pov**

" hime... tunggu aku " lirih sasuke sambil berlari mencari hinata .

 **sasuke Pov end**

tap ! tap tap !

" ah ! "

"H-hinata ? " ucap seseorang yang menarik tangan hinata.

kenapa saat aku ingin melangkah meninggalkan semua tentang mu kau malah dengan kejamnya muncul kembali , kenapa ?

" s-sasuke - kun !?" bata hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menggenggam tangannya .

Grab

"akhirnya .. akhirnya! aku menemukanmu hime " ujar sasuke sambil memeluk hinata erat seolah ia menyalurkan rasa rindu juga penyesalan darinya .

" L-lepas ! L-lepaskan aku ?! " ronta hinata sambil memukuli punggung sasuke .

" Hn " gumam sasu sebelum melepas pelukannya , walaupun ada rasa tidak rela.

 _perlahan Hinata mundur untuk menjaga jarak nya dari Sasuke yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar miliknya._

" apa mau mu ? tidak puaskah kau menghancurkanku ? masih tidak puaskah ?! atau kau ingin aku mati sekalian !" teriak hinata geram atas perlakuan Sasuke tadi yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya seolah-olah tidak memiliki salah.

" Hinata ! jaga ucapanmu a-aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya " kata sasuke dengan sendu.

" Sudah terlambat ! kemana saja kau saat membutuhkanmu !? kau meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu! apa kau tau rasanya !?? kau tidak pantas menemuiku karena aku tidak sudi melihatmu " geram hinata emosi sambil berbalik melangkah menjauhi sasuke yang terpaku atas ucapannya tadi namun ia mencoba tidak mempedulikan nya.

Deg

sakit .. rasanya sakit , kenapa begitu sulit untuk semuanya ? pikir sasuke.

"Tunggu ! hinata kubilang berhenti ! " seru sasuke setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba mengejar hinata.

greb

" kau tidak bisa lari darik-- ! "

" Lepaskan tanganmu kotor mu, Brengsek ! " potong akashi sambil menepis tangan sasuke yang mencoba meraih hinatanya.

" Mommy ! " teriak kai setelah melihat hinata tanpa peduli akan tatapan tajam seseorang kepadanya .

" mommy ?? Dia--Apakah dia anak kita " tanya sasuke sambil melihat hinata .

" B-bukan ! kai hanya anakku ! jadi jangan melihatnya !! " teriak hinata histeris sambil mencoba menutupi kai dari pandangan intens Sasuke .

"Hime !tenang ! kai bersama kita " terang akashi sambil memegang kedua bahu hinata .

" Uchiha -san lebih baik kau pergi ! kau sudah tidak pantas dengan hinata! " usir akashi sebelum membawa hinata dan kai keluar dari bandara .

sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan seolah tidak terima atas perkataan Akashi tadi .

" Cih "

Akashi apartement

" hinata sebaiknya kau istirahat aku akan kembali ke kamarku " ucap akashi sambil mencuim kening hinata .

Greb

" Sei -kun ... A-a-aku menginginkanmu " ucap hinata putus asa .

mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Akashi terkejut namun ia dengan baik menutup nya .

" H-hinata ? Kau-- " tanya akashi terkejut .

" sei -kun A-aku-- " racau hinata sambil memeluk akashi dari belakang .

" Hn ! bercintalah denganku hinata " ucap akashi setelah sadar.

" Sei -kun , aku membutuhkan-- hnn !" potong akashi sambil melumat bibir hinata dengan rakus.

" ahhh ! sei -kun berhen-- ummm " sela hinata tidak jelas karena ciuman Akashi yang memblokade bibirnya.

" jangan memintaku berhenti hime karena kau malam ini milikku " bisik akashi seduktif sambil sesekali mencium tengkuk Hinata untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan dirinya .

Skip

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Aku mau ngucapin makasih sama Senpai-senpai yang nyemangatin aku dikala susah ._**

 ** _Dan juga untuk silent reader Aku tetep_ _menghormati kalian_ _juga buat yang Ngeflame aku tunggu kalian karena aku udah mutusin aku bakal ngelanjutin ini FFn gak peduli kalian mau ngomong apa ._**

 ** _aku gak bakal nyerah buat SasuHina Gua !_**

 ** _So_**

 ** _L_** ** _et's Fight !_**

 ** _Do not forget the review Senpai _**


	5. chapter 4

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**

 ** _Rate: M_**

 ** _Pairing: -_**

 ** _Genre: Angst , Hurt , Romance , tragedy_**

 ** _Warning: Gajeness,OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,Boring,Typos_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Click ' BACK '_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _Warning !_**

Sinar matahari menembus sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sepasang pasangan yang masih nyaman bergelung berbagi kehangatan tanpa mau mengenal waktu .

" ummmm.. " gumam seseorang sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

" Good morning Sweetheart " bisik sang pemuda sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening sang wanita.

mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat sang wanita menjadi malu juga bahagia.

" M-morning too S-sei-kun " ucapnya sambil merona karena perlakuan Akashi yang di nilai sangat romantis .

" Hn ! aku akan mandi dulu dan hari ini kita akan pergi jalan - jalan dengan kai " ujar akashi sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menyadari perbuatannya membuat Hinata merona malu .

BLUSH

" S-sei-kun " cicit hinata malu karena melihat akashi telanjang.

Skip

" Morning mommy .." sapa kai sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata sambil sesekali mengusap matanya , mengantuk .

Gemas karena wajah sang putra yang sangat polos membuat Hinata berkeinginan menciumi pipi gembul sang putra.

" Ohayou kai-chan ! kenapa belum mandi ? " tanya hinata kepada kai yang masih dengan manjanya memeluk kaki Hinata .

" malas! aku mau di mandikan mommy saja ! " rengek Kai sambil

menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Hinata meminta perhatian nya .

" ara ara ! ayo kita mandi karena nanti kita akan jalan -jalan " ajak hinata dengan semangat sambil menggendong kai yang dengan spontan langsung terlonjak girang.

" yey ! apa kita akan pergi dengan daddy ? " tanya kai penasaran .

" iya sayang " jelas hinata sambil membawa Kai ke arah kamar mandi .

"hu 'um "

Di tempat lain.

" Bagaiman ? " tanya seseorang.

" Hasilnya cocok Sasuke-sama " jelas seseorang lainnya .

" Hn . kau boleh pergi " perintah sasuke.

" Hai "

" Beraninya kau membawa anakku Hinata .. " desis sasuke marah .

" Hn , cari lokasi Hinata dan kirimkan padaku " suruh sasuke kepada orang yang di telepon .

" kau milikku , hanya milikku hinata ... " gumam sasuke sambil melihat ke arah jendela kantornya.

skip

Untuk liburan pertama mereka Akashi mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berlibur ke pantai daerah Okinawa yang terkenal akan ke indahan nya .

" Daddy masih jauhkah ? " tanya kai karena bosan .

melirik ke arah belakang dan mendapati sang anak menguap bosan membuat Akashi sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengajak libur ke tempat yang jauh .

" tidak sayang sebentar lagi" jelas akashi sambil melempar senyum ke arah kai yang hanya di balas anggukan saja .

30 menit kemudian

" kita sampai " terang akashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang pangeran kecil nya.

" mommy aku ingin main ! " teriak kai sambil menarik hinata ke arah pantai.

" iya sayang sebentar "

" hinata kau mainlah dulu dengan kai Aku akan menyusul " suruh akashi.

" baiklah sei-kun "

sasuke pov

Sunggu aku tidak percaya pada kenyataan ini hinata telah memiliki anak dengan ku ! sunggu bodoh aku karena baru mengetahuinya sekarang Entah bagaimanapun caranya mereka hanya milikku .

" halo , ada apa kaa-san ? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada malasnya .

" hn "

" tidak aku menolak "

" terserah ! aku tutup kaa-san"

" sampai matipun aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan jalang itu " dengus sasuke sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

akashi pov

sungguh beruntung.. aku sungguh beruntung karena dapat memiliki nya . Walau aku tau cintanya bukan milikku tapi tubuhnya milikku dan kupastikan dia akan menjadi milikku walau harus menggunakan cara kotorpun sekalipun karena aku Akashi Sei--

" Sei-kun ! Sei-kun ! kenapa melamun , cepat kemari !" seru hinata dari pinggir pantai sambil memantau kai yang asik bermain pasir.

"O-oh !? iya , aku kesana " jawab akashi setelah sadar dari lamunannya .

tap ! tap ! tap

Perlahan-lahan Akashi berjalan ke arah Kai Yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan nya dan dengan cepat menggendong nya.

HAP

" kyaaaaaaa..!! daddy ! " seru kai terkejut saat akashi menggendongnya tiba-tiba.

" sei-kun hati - hati ! jangan main ke tengah laut " peringatkan hinata saat melihat akashi membawa Kai untuk berenang di tepi laut , tentu saja kai memakai pelampung.

" ... " balas akashi hanya dengan lambaian tangan .

melihat sang ibu tak beranjak menyusul nya kai pun mulai merayu Hinata agar mau bergabung dengan mereka.

" mommy ayo ke sini main dengan kai " rengek kai sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

" hai! hai! kai-chan " balas hinata sambil berjalan ke arah kai .

Sasuke side

Hatiku terasa panas ! saat aku melihat hinata dan anakku bermain bersama akashi sialan itu. Seharusnya aku yang bermain bersama mereka bukan si brengsek itu ! tapi tenang , aku akan merebut mereka darimu akashi batin sasuke saat melihat hinata dari kejahuan.

skip

" sei-kun aku ganti baju dulu dan tolong jaga kai ya ? " pinta hinata sambil mengambil baju bersih dari dalam koper mininya .

" Hn , jangan lama - lama ! aku tunggu di mobil dengan kai " perintahkan akashi sambil menggendong kai yang tertidur di pundaknya .

" baiklah "

Toilet

tap tap

clek

" hm ? seperti tidak ada orang " gumam hinata sambil berjalan ke arah kaca untuk menaruh bajunya .

Clek

tap tap tap

" Siap-- ! " ucapanya terpotong akan terkejutannya.

Tap

Set

" Halo Sayang lama tidak bertemu apa kau merindukanku ? " bisik sasuke di telinga hinata dan di akhiri dengan menjilat telinga tersebut.

" s-sasuke-kun ! M-mau apa kau kemarin !? " sentak hinata saat melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melecehkan nya .

" aku ? tentu saja menjemputmu sayang " ujar Sasuke datar sambil menatap dingin Hinata yang sedari tadi mencoba memberontak.

" lepas ! lepaskan aku " berontak hinata saat Sasuke menggendong dirinya menuju mobil nya .

" Diam lah ! " Dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir Sasuke yang mampu dia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang .

" Sei-kun " gumam Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya .

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _note : untuk adegan Lemonnya aku skip aja ya ! karena ini kan lagi puasa jadi enggak baik gitu ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Big thanks to para pembaca yang mau nyempetin reviews , bagaimanpun aku bakal ngelanjutin kalo ada yang reviews ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _so_**

 ** _Do not forget the review !_**


End file.
